Malefor's son
by BlackGryphon15
Summary: Many know of Malefor's deeds. But one thing no one knew about was that Malefor had a son and he is the key to Malefor's return to the world. Watch as the struggle to find Malefor's son and convince him to go against his purpose for life begins.
1. Prologue

Author's note: This is my first story to be posted. It is more of a 'test the waters' preview to see what people think. Anyone may comment.

EV: I have reviewed this story…and decided to change some things. I will change a few and post more soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or any other characters in the franchise.

Malefor's Son

Prologue

_6 years have passed since the defeat of Malefor. Spyro and Cynder returned to the guardians. Together, the moles and the dragons have rebuilt Warfang. In addition, dragons that had been in hiding came out, returning to Warfang. It now holds hundreds of dragons. Spyro and Cynder had befriended two dragons their age named Flame and Ember._

"Hey Spyro! Wait up!" Ember cried. Ember was a pink dragoness that had blue eyes and a red-heart necklace. She was kind and sweet. The problem was she had eyes only for Spyro. Spyro was a purple dragon, a rarity born once every ten generations. He was good looking and kind hearted. Ember knew he was with Cynder, but that never stopped her. Cynder was a black dragoness that once worked for the Dark Master Malefor. She was turned by Spyro, leading her to love him. They had become official mates almost 3 years ago, instead of just boyfriend/girlfriend. Ember as of late had seemed preoccupied with something, or someone, else. She never talked about it.

"What do you want Ember?" Spyro asked.

"Do I have to want something?" Ember responded.

"You normally do."

"I just want to walk with you to school."

Spyro groaned at the word school. He really didn't enjoy it. Saving the world did not get you out of school apparently. 'You need to know more about what being a dragon is' the guardians had told him. He knew it was just an excuse to get rid of him. They needed their 'private' time, so he was sent away during the day. The good thing though was that in all his classes, he had Ember, Flame, or Cynder with him.

"I know that you don't like school, but you have to go…at least to see your friends," Ember told him.

Spyro sighed. "I know. It's just that it seems so pointless."

"So do I, but you don't see me complaining about it much."

"That's a first."

Ember slapped him across the face with her tail when he said this.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For insulting a lady."

"I don't see a lady," Spyro said with a grin.

Ember humphed at him, walking ahead of him. Spyro couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked. The way her hips swayed, the curves of her body, and how good she looked. Of course, he was with Cynder still, but no one is perfect. Maybe he would give Ember a chance if he broke up with Cynder.

"You shouldn't stare at another when you have a girlfriend already Spyro."

Spyro jumped when he heard a voice behind him. He whipped around and was face to face with Flame. Flame was a red orange dragon that was a lot like Spyro. They looked very similar, getting people to call them brothers, and he was even more of a kind heart than Spyro.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Spyro said "I was just admiring her…I like Cynder more though."

"But does she still want you?"

"What do you mean?"

"She is more distant with you than before, she might have found another guy."

"She would never do that! We are mates and she wouldn't cheat on me." With that Spyro turned away and went into the school.

"If only you weren't so blind sometimes, maybe you would see what's right in front of you," Flame muttered before entering.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Just so we're clear, this is NOT going to be another Spyro story.

I will try to get a chapter up every 1-2 weeks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or other things belonging to the franchise.

If you guys have any suggestions for future chapters, let me know. Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask.

Malefor's son

Chapter 1

"Today class, we are going to learn about the ethical section of the grublins…" Spyro had drifted off again. He always did, since he knew most of the stuff that was taught. And it doesn't help that this is a late class, always nearing sunset. He wouldn't listen to this lesson because grublins were his enemies at one time. _Besides, Flame takes notes in this class. _Flame usually sat in the back, and took notes, unlike most others. Spyro, Cynder, and Ember were clueless as to why he did, they just got used to it. _Maybe I can ask him if there is anything im-_

"Has anyone seen Flame today?"

Spyro's head shot up like a rocket. Flame wasn't here? He never missed school. Spyro looked at where Flame usually sat and saw it empty.

"May I be excused to look for Flame?" Spyro asked his teacher

"Yes," the teacher said with a blank stare.

Spyro took off at a run to the guardians. He had to bypass many dragons in the hall, slowing his progress. Eventually, he found Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril in the grand hall. Spyro ran up to them and asked "Have you guys seen Flame?"

"Isn't he in school?" Terrador asked. Terrador was a dark jade colored dragon, and dirt colored underbelly. He easily stood almost 3 times Spyro's height. Spyro shook his head.

"Is he not with you?" Volteer wondered. Volteer was dirty gold colored, with a purple grey underbelly. He was in similar height to Terrador. Once again, Spyro shook his head.

"You could try the waterfall. Flame likes to sit out there. Or maybe Crystal Lake," Cyril suggested. Cyril was dark blue grey, and had a lavender underbelly. The other two guardians and Spyro looked at him funny. "What? When I like to be alone, I go to my opposite element."

"Thanks," Spyro replied as he ran outside, opening his wings and taking off. Flying high in the sky, he looked for Flame. Taking Cyril's advice though, he made his search in the direction of the waterfall.

Landing at the waterfall, all of the noise from the forest was drowned out by the roaring crash of water falling down from a high perch. Spyro looked around for any sight of red. He searched the ground for imprints. Nothing. He jumped into the sky again, flying towards Crystal Lake.

Spyro spotted red along the banks of the lake. He landed nearby and saw it was a dragon. And this dragon was Flame. Spyro walked over next to Flame and laid down next him. They stayed that way for a few minutes.

Spyro broke the silence. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the soothing sound of water."

"Why were you not in school?"

"I needed some time to myself."

"How come?"

"Would you stop asking so many questions?" Flame exclaimed.

Spyro was a little shocked Flame would raise his voice like that. Flame had always been mellow. However, Flame seemed preoccupied with something. No one knew what it could be.

"Is something wrong Flame? If there is, I'm here for you."

Flame sighed. "Spyro, do you know what it's like to be alone?"

Spyro was about to answer yes, when he realized that Flame was talking about in general. "You always have me, Cynder, and Ember you know."

"Do I really? Ember is usually busy now, you are obsessed with Cynder and your fame, and Cynder is distant, probably because she has another person she sees other than you."

"Stop saying that about Cynder!" Spyro shouted.

"Why should I? I will if you find out why she is distant. Until then, I may say it. By the way, have you seen Cynder, she left school earlier today and she hasn't been back since."

"No I haven't, but I am going to find her right now," Spyro said as he took off for the temple.

Flame watched as Spyro flew off. "I wish I could spare you the pain of realizing the truth," muttered Flame. He sighed as returned his attention to the lake. 'Maybe I should tell him?' Flame debated with his mind and decided not to, at least not yet. He stood up and started back towards the temple.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter has been changed, since I wanted it to change. The main bulk of it will stay the same, just a small change will happen.

**Chapter 2**

Spyro landed at the temple with a soft thump. He was breathing heavily from the flight. By now, the sun was just a sliver on the horizon. The moon was rising, giving light as it was a full moon tonight. Spyro climbed up the stairs and opened the temple doors.

The doors opened without a sound, leading into a think silence. Normally on a Friday, it was busy, even this late, but they were holding a feast tonight for the ancestors. Spyro was also supposed to be at practice until the moon had revealed itself completely on Friday's, but he had this one off and didn't tell his friends because he wanted to surprise them at the feast. Now he was glad he didn't tell anyone.

Stepping lightly, Spyro made his way up the stairs. He could hear something, but he couldn't hear it well enough to place it. At the top of the stairs, Spyro saw the door to his and Cynder's room slightly open. That was where the noise was coming from. And now he could hear the sound better. He hoped against hope that what he was hearing wasn't true. Slowly, as to not make a sound, Spyro crept to the door and opened it.

Two dragons were lying on top of each other, one green and one black. Their lips were locked as they let out muffled moans of pleasure. The green dragon, the male, dragged the black female up onto him. The black dragon had a red underbelly, and a curved tail blade. It was Cynder.

Spyro had tears in his eyes when he turned away, bumping into the door on his way out. Cynder noticed this and called "Who's there?" By that time though, Spyro had already left the temple, heading out to the lake.

He landed violently as he cried his anguish. Spyro heard a noise behind him and whipped his head around. There stood Flame, looking at him with sadness in his eyes. Flame walked over to Spyro and hugged him. Spyro couldn't stand it anymore and collapsed into Flame's embrace, letting the tears flow out. Flame held him, putting his head on Spyro's shoulder, whispering "Shhhh, it will be ok".

When Spyro had more control of himself, he said "You were right Flame, Cynder was seeing someone else."

"I know, Spyro. I know," Flame said. "I am sorry that a spike had to be driven into your heart. If I could, I would spare you this pain."

Spyro smiled. Flame was always reliable, and there when you needed someone the most. There was no one in the world like Flame. "Thank you, Flame. Whatever dragoness gets you as a mate will be the luckiest one in the whole world."

Spyro had quit crying, still inside of Flame's embrace. After a while, Flame decided to tell Spyro what he wanted to tell him. "Spyro, I…I…" Flame looked at Spyro and saw he was asleep. Knowing that his nerve had left him, all he said was "Good night, Spyro," laid him down and fell asleep next to him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spyro's eyes slowly slid open, and he let out a yawn. He felt something next to him, looked, and saw it was Flame. Last night came rushing back at him at this point. He could feel tears in his eyes, but didn't shed them. _Why would Cynder cheat on me? _Spyro couldn't answer that.

Spyro got up, trying not to wake up Flame. _Flame is a great friend. I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend. _Spyro pondered the question for a little while, before deciding that Flame must not be ready for that. He went to get food for Flame and himself. Going back to the temple, he landed, heading off to the mess hall. When he entered, he saw Cynder. Trying to mind his own business, he went to the mole server.

"What is for breakfast?" Spyro asked.

"Bacon and fruit, good sir," The mole replied.

"Is it allowed to be taken out of the mess hall?"

"Yes sir, I'll put it in a basket."

"Can you prepare two; my friend would like something as well."

"Of course."

As the conversation took place, Spyro kept glancing over at Cynder, hoping she would not notice him. However, being the only purple dragon, it was hard not to be noticed. Someone had put their paws in front of his eyes and said "Guess who". Spyro silently groaned, knowing that it was Cynder, the last being he wanted to talk to. She took him to the table she was sitting at, with Ember sitting next to her.

"I didn't see you at all yesterday. Where did you go Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"I was busy, so I crashed at Flame's place."

"Did you two have a 'fun' time together?" Ember asked.

Spyro growled at her. She was taken aback by his mood this morning. "Sheesh, what happened to you? It's like someone tried to kill you again."

"You could say someone tried to kill me," Spyro replied darkly.

"What do you mean Spyro?" Cynder asked.

Spyro held his tongue, lest it betray him. He should make it seem like he had not seen what he did, so he lied and said "You know there is evil that wants to assassinate me…it is hard for me to be cheery every morning."

Cynder and Ember both nodded. It was common for heroes to always be in danger. Spyro smiled know they bought the lie. They thought it was just that he was happy to be alive and with their company.

"Master Spyro, your breakfast is ready," the serving mole said.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go take Flame food," Spyro said. He got up and walked over to the mole. Grabbing the basket, Spyro walked outside and took off for the lake. The sun was up in the sky now, letting him know that Flame would be up soon. Landing in the clearing, he saw Flame was staring into the water again. Spyro couldn't fathom what would draw Flame's attention for this long.

"Hey Flame, I got us breakfast, care to join me?"

Flame seemed to snap out of his trance. "Uh, yea, I would like that." Flame came over to Spyro's side and looked into the basket. Bacon and fruit. Flame sighed out of relief. Today's breakfast was good, so it meant that Spyro had gone out earlier than other dragons. Lying down, Flame started to eat his food.

Spyro lay down next to him, barely touching the scales on his side. Flame shivered. Spyro felt it and draped a wing over him, to keep him warm. It was cold outside this morning.

Finishing, Spyro said "What should we do now…I can't return without letting Cynder know that I know she is cheating on me."

"Just get it over with. Say what you need to and leave her in the past…look into the future and see all of the possibilities there are."

Spyro smiled. _Just like Flame…always knowing what needs to be done. _"You're right. There are many dragonesses out there…there is bound to be one out there that will be faithful."

"You could also look into males," Flame muttered, too low for Spyro to make all of it out.

"What did you say?"

Flame looked at Spyro and said "Nothing, just thinking to myself again."

Flame and Spyro took off side by side, each thinking different things. Spyro was thinking of what he would say to Cynder. He might even do it in public to let others know that he was available. Flame on the other hand was thinking about what he was doing wrong. He tried to tell Spyro, but couldn't. All he could do was give hints. _I hope he notices them soon._

Read and Review please!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spyro and Flame landed in the courtyard of the temple. Ember noticed this and called to the others. They were Cynder, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer. Ember ran up and hugged Spyro and nodded to Flame. Cynder hugged Flame and kissed Spyro on the cheek.

"Spyro! Where have you been? We were getting worried. You've been distant this morning, is something wrong?" Cynder asked.

"We need to talk, now," Spyro said.

Cynder turned nervous now. "Why don't we go inside and –"

"NO!" Spyro shouted. It surprised them all, except Flame, though he was startled.

Cynder was now afraid. "What has gotten into you Spyro?" Cynder nervously asked

By now, a small crowd had gathered. Spyro was ready to get what he needed to get off his chest. "How about you, Cynder?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you last night."

Cynder went pale…having more of a gray shade than deep black. "Wha…What are you talking about?" Cynder tried to cover up what had happened, but failed miserably.

"What am I talking about? YOU CHEATED ON ME CYNDER!" Spyro roared the last bit. "I hope your happy now, seeing as we are THROUGH!"

Spyro turned around and walked away, with Flame at his side. Cynder was as still as a statue. Ember was shocked, to say the least. The guardians were surprised. The crowd dispersed, spreading the word of Spyro and Cynder's break up.

Spyro

Spyro was free. Not just from a relationship, but from the world. Now he could be with anyone he chose, not what everyone expected. It was a good feeling.

"Got any plans tonight, Flame?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"I was thinking we could go out and flirt with some dragonesses."

"Um, no thanks."

"Why not? It's about time you got into a relationship."

"I don't want a relationship." Flame said sternly.

Spyro sighed. Sometimes Flame was so difficult. "Fine…What should we do tonight then?"

"How should I know? No one cares what I think anyways!" Flame nearly shouted. He turned and walked away.

Spyro was left dazed. _Flame, what is happening to you? You used to be such a fun person to be around. Lately though, you seem like a different person all together. _Spyro ran after Flame, hopping to finally get some answers.

Cynder

Cynder stood were she was for a good five minutes. At that point, she broke down and cried. Spyro had always been by her side. And it's not like she wanted to be with another. He forced her.

Four months ago was when it started. Spyro had become busy, doing things for the guardians and the people of Warfang. And when Cynder had wanted him to be with her, he would always say he was tired, that tomorrow they could. But tomorrow he was tired again. They worked him hard apparently, but he could have taken time to love Cynder more.

After a month and a half, Cynder met Manis. They had accidently ran into each other at the market. He noticed how beautiful she looked. She thought he was a handsome dragon. He asked to take her to dinner, she accepted. Later, they went to his house and had a great time.

She woke up the next morning in his arms. Cynder was content. He gave her what she needed. They agreed to meet once a week for their date night. After a while, Spyro finished with what was needed and spent more time with Cynder. However, she never seemed to be in the mood anymore. Once or twice a week is all she wanted with Spyro. Manis was what she wanted now, not Spyro. And Friday, they had finally decided to go to the temple for their night together.

Cynder realized something then. She was free to be with Manis. That brought a smile to her face. Drying her tears, she got up and went towards his Manis's house.

Ember

Ember turned around and left the courtyard. She was stunned at what Spyro had said. Once in her room, it hit her. Spyro was SINGLE! She could get a date with him now. Thinking about it, she decided to ask him out tonight. Ember started to make herself more presentable. She buffed her scales, filed her claws and horns, and brushed her teeth. Maybe she would take him to a diner she knew about. It was hard to get into without knowing someone, but she knew someone.

Sighing, she laid down to take a nap. While lying, Ember began to think of ways to make Spyro hers. A knock came at the door. Getting up she answered it. Her jaw hit the floor at the amazing looking frost dragon at her door.

"Hello. Are you Ember?"

Ember pulled her act back together and said "Yes, why do you ask?"

He gave her a pink rose. "From an admirer." She gently took the rose. Going back in, she got a jar and filled it with water. She put the rose in the water. Turning back to the frost dragon, she asked "And who is the admirer?"

Smiling, he said "Me. Would you like to go out tonight?"

Ember debated in her head. Spyro was single and she could possibly win his heart. But the dragon in front of her wanted to be with her. _I might as well; at least I know that I will have a date with him._ Smiling as well, she said "I would love to. I know this diner that is amazing. How about tonight at seven, you come get me?"

"Ok. My name is Ardvakis, by the way."

Ember smiled as she closed the door. Maybe she didn't have to be with Spyro to be happy.

Guardians

"What I'm saying is that this is an unbelievable, incredible, improbable, unlikely event," Volteer said.

"Even I, with all my great insight, couldn't have predicted this," Cyril commented.

Terrador looked at the other guardians and sighed. "This is probably our fault."

Both Volteer and Cyril looked at Terrador with amazement written on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Cyril asked.

"Think about it. We worked Spyro hard a few months ago. Cynder probably wanted to be with him, but he was always tired afterwards."

"You are absolutely, positively correct," Volteer replied.

Cyril smiled. "Do you guys remember the time we actually had mates?"

Volteer and Terrador couldn't help but smile when Cyril brought up their mates. Not many would be mates with a guardian. They were never free. But some liked being with the guardians, because they were never free. However, bringing them up brought back the thought of Ignitus. They grew sad thinking about him.

Cyril, once again, smiled and said "Hey, why don't we hold a celebration for Ignitus tonight? I think he would like it if we did. And we can invite everyone. A new holiday!"

Volteer smiled and nodded. Terrador however looked at the ground before answering "How are going to keep it from becoming sad?"

"We're not." This surprised the two guardians. "What do you mean?" Terrador asked. "Well," Cyril was saying, "We want to remember him, so that will make us sad, but it will also make us happy."

Terrador smiled. Nodding, he asked "What are the decorations, drinks, food, and parts?"

"The theme is fire. So, we want red, yellow, orange, and colors like them. Spicy food and red drinks. Anything to symbolize fire will work."

Together, the guardians started to prepare the night's celebration in memory of Ignitus.

Flame

Flame was walking beside Spyro. Now maybe he could get a little closer to him since he and Cynder broke up. He was thinking of something to say when Spyro asked "Got any plans tonight, Flame?"

Flame almost fell over. Spyro wanted to do something with him tonight? They were good friends and all, but Flame never thought Spyro would want to hang out with him all night.

"I don't think so. Why?" Flame asked.

"I was thinking we could go out and flirt with some dragonesses."

"Um, no thanks."

"Why not? It's about time you got into a relationship."

"I don't want a relationship." Flame said sternly. _Does he still not see any of the hints I gave him?_

Spyro sighed. "Fine…What should we do tonight then?"

Flame grew mad. _Now someone cares? _"How should I know? No one cares what I think anyways!" Flame almost shouted. Turning to his right, he walked away from Spyro.

After a while, some grabbed his tail. He looked behind him and saw Spyro. His anger grew again. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Flame shouted this time.

"Flame, what is happening to you? You're different than before."

"I'm sorry, but if no one even _thinks _about looking at my hints, why should I stay the same?"

"What are you talking about Flame?"

"Think about it. I turn away from dragonesses; I hang out with females more than males, and im shy around any male."

Spyro realized what Flame was saying. He looked at the ground. "Flame, I'm sorry. I didn't realize –"

"If you actually cared, you would have known all along," Flame said calmly.

It was at this point the two heard something in the forest they were walking beside. Suddenly, apes started to pour out and stood in front of the two of them. They held back though. Spyro didn't know why, neither did Flame. It became apparent in a moment.

A net was shot out, aiming towards Flame. Spyro knocked Flame aside, getting caught in the net. The apes ran forward and grabbed the net, dragging Spyro with them. He tried to escape, but it was useless. The leader said "Any dragon would have brought out Malefor's son, but the savior dragon will be a treat for the master." He laughed.

Flame was about to charge when he saw Spyro shake his head. He knew Spyro was protecting him from harm. Besides, it would do no good if both of them were captured. So, Flame ran for the temple. _I have to warn them. Tell them that Spyro was kidnapped._

A/N: First, R&R

Second, this wraps up part one of Malefor's son.

Third, I would like to thank everyone who has read this far and has been waiting patiently for me to get this up. See you soon with Chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: So, I haven't posted in a while…I was busy with *goes to excuse cabinet* life, school, depression…

ANYWAYS, here is chapter 5, the start of part 2

R&R PLEASE!

**Chapter 5**

The guardians were setting up the last of the decorations when the temple doors burst open, revealing a heaving Flame. They were surprised to see Flame as he was. Terrador approached him and asked "What's wrong Flame?"

Flame panted while trying to answer between his heavy breathing, but he was able to get out "Spyro…was kid…napped."

The guardians all gasped in shock. Spyro, kidnapped? It didn't seem likely, but coming from Flame, it had to be true. He was an honest drake, unlike most his age. Not to mention, he was responsible, for everything he was tasked with. They had no choice but to believe him.

"Tell us everything," demanded Terrador

"We were walking down the street, when I got angry and walked away, then the apes came out and tried to cover me with a net." Flame raised a paw to stop the question on their minds. "I don't know why, they just did. Spyro knocked me aside, being caught in the net himself. It must be magical since he couldn't break free. Then they took him away and I came here as fast as I could."

The guardians looked at each other and back to Flame. "Is that all there is?" Cyril asked.

Flame stood in thought for a moment before saying, "The leader said something about a treat for their master…oh and something about Malefor."

The guardians gasped in shock and fear. "The dark master is returning? How could this be?" Volteer asked.

Flame shook his head. "No, no, not Malefor." The guardians breathed a sigh of relief. "They said something about his son though."

Volteer gasped, Cyril's eyes grew wide, and Terrador was shaken at his core. Malefor's _son_?

They all looked at each other before Terrador said, "Gather the young ones Cyril. Volteer, get the armor."

It took half an hour to get everything ready. By that time, Terrador and Cyril were outfitted with Volteer putting on the last of his armor.

Flame, Ember, and Cynder, accompanied by Manis and Ardvakis, were waiting for the guardians to tell them what they were doing. Once Volteer had finished and walked over to stand beside Terrador and Cyril, did Terrador begin to speak.

"Young ones," Terrador began, "As you may know by now, Spyro has been kidnapped." There was a gasp as the shock ran through all but Flame. "Cyril, Volteer and I will be searching for him. We will be gone a week before getting back, so I place Cynder in charge." Cynder beamed. "Until we have returned, I want you all to stay in the temple." Everyone started to complain about the unfairness. "It is for your protection, young ones." And with that, the guardians opened their wings, crouched low, and sprung up. They beat their wings and gained altitude, and then they were high enough to fly over the city.

The young dragons watched as the guardians took off. Ember sighed, knowing that the date was cancelled. Cynder smiled, knowing she would enjoy the next few days. Flame was saddened. He walked slowly back to his room and curled up. Flame knew it was his fault. He wasn't strong, skillful, or courageous like the others. Sighing, he let his mind wonder. _But what can I do to help? I don't like to fight, and im not good at it._ Soon, sleep overcame Flame, and there was no movement except the rise and fall of his chest.

In a pitch black room, a tall, reptilian figure sat, gazing into a pool. It was similar to a pool of visions, however only he could use this one. The reptile-like creature snarled. It was looking at a vision of Spyro, the purple whelp that had stopped its quest for a better world. _The time will come whelp, when I will get my revenge. Then you will suffer the wrath of Malefor. _He laughed at the thoughts going through his head of ways to torture the whelp. 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Here it is for you all who actually enjoy this story

As of now, I no longer have a proof reader (didn't have one to go over this…) so, it may not be as good as I hope

This one is shorter too…must be running out of good ideas…lol

Anyways, the fighting starts soon (few chapters)

**Chapter 6**

Gray. That was all he could see. All around him was gray. The sky and ground had merged. Lifting a paw, and lowering it gently, not knowing if there was ground, the dragon slowly started moving forward. Soon, there was a white light up ahead. He continued walking, knowing this was his destination.

Suddenly, black tendrils shot out of the gray and took ahold of the dragon. A dark shadow black as night approached from behind, threatening to engulf him. His eyes widened, and he started to fight against the tendrils. Breaking free, he ran for the light, yet it was always out of reach. He couldn't breathe, couldn't run, and couldn't cry out. The darkness overcame his tail and he opened his maw to scream, but nothing came out. It had half his body before he passed out from the pain.

Flame woke with a start, panting and sweating. He could still feel the tendrils on his body like it had been real. Night had not yet fallen to the light of day. Knowing that sleep would be long in coming, Flame decided he would take a walk.

Opening the window, he glided down to the ground and started to walk. He landed in the gardens. Smirking, he remembered this was why he had picked his room. Finding the path he always used, he turned left and walked down it.

Thinking over his dream, he wondered what it could mean. There was something weird about it. Light was always within reach, but darkness would consume you. Shaking his head, he moved on to other thoughts. What would the guardians find? Why was there another evil? Who was Malefor's son? Shaking his head again, he kept walking. _Everything will be fine…I hope. _

His thoughts turned to Spyro. Was he okay? What was he going through? What were their plans for him? Flame sighed as he thought of these questions. It was no use thinking this. He noticed that he had completed his walk, so he flew back up to his window. Stepping inside, he saw a small piece of paper on his bed.

Walking over to it, he looked at it. It was folded neatly, with the top and bottom folded over to make a clasp. A seal marked in wax was in the center of the two tips. The marking was a C in a diamond. Picking it up, he looked it over once more and, seeing nothing else, tore through the seal and opened it.

"_Dear Flame,_

_ Come to the White Isle. I can help you. Do not tell the others._

_ The Chronicler"_

Flame just stood there, looking at the note. It was hard to believe that the chronicler wanted him, and rarer still that he wrote. Normally, he would talk to others through their minds. Was it not safe to use magical ways to communicate?

Setting the note down, Flame jumped onto the bed and lay there, thinking. He looked outside and saw the moon was just now descending from its peak. Sighing, Flame let sleep cloud his mind again and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter has changed. Enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

Opening his eyes slowly, he tried to get his bearings. It was dark. Feeling around, he felt hard-packed earth and a wall. There was a square of white light, broken by two black cylinders, shining on the floor. Spyro pushed himself up to his feet, tottering a bit. Waiting a moment, he made his way over to what looked like a never ending blackness. Coming closer, he saw brighter parts at periodic intervals. Looking closer, he saw they were bars. His eyes widened as he stumbled back.

He remembered what happened. The night he was taken, but not where they had gone or what had happened to him during the journey. Looking around, he saw nothing but a small cell. He looked for a way out, but there was only a window and the cell door. Both looked sturdy and strong. Testing both, he found they were what they seemed and the door was locked. Lightning and Fire would make too much light, whereas Earth would attract attention. Ice would be the best choice of breath abilities.

Inhaling, he sought out his knowledge and magic. Feeling it flow through him, he opened his mouth and exhaled. Nothing came out. Spyro was more shocked then anything. He tried again, seeking out the magic and storing it within himself and letting it surge up. Opening his mouth once more, he exhaled, but only air came out. Trying again and again, Spyro came to a realization. His magic wouldn't work. Desperate, he tried all of the other magical abilities he had. None of which worked.

Stumbling back again, Spyro looked at the cell bars. He was trapped. Sitting, his eyes started to tear up. Closing them to hold back the tears, Spyro knew he was alone and at their mercy. He grit his teeth. _I won't go down without a fight._

Spyro opened his eyes as the sound of the cell door opened. True to his word, he jumped at the open door, attempting to escape. Something hit him on the head, making him fly back into the wall. Disorientated, his captor grabbed him, hauling him out into the foreboding darkness.

The three dragons watched as the fire danced upon the wood. It reminded them of their dead friend, Ignitus. Cyril sat farthest from the fire. Being an ice dragon meant he was used to the cold elements, and preferred it. Volteer rolled over and closed his eyes, sighing as he sought the peace of mind that was sleep. Terrador sat just staring at the fire, feeling a wetness to one eye. He and Ignitus had been friends before being guardians, something few others knew, not even Volteer and Cyril.

Smiling to himself, Terrador remembered the first time he and Ignitus met. It was by the river when they had been kids. They were thrilled and played together whenever they could. Tears formed in his eyes at the thought. The secrets they shared, the fun they had, and the love they held for the other. At the last thought, a tear made its way down Terrador's cheek.

Standing up, Terrador swung about and started out of camp before Cyril called him.

"Where are you going?"

"Going for a walk to tire myself" Terrador replied, hoping his voice held true enough

He sighed as he heard Cyril shift and his armor clank, telling him that the other dragon was going to sleep. Walking into the forest, Terrador found himself thinking more of Ignitus. He lowered his head, letting all of the thoughts he had locked away come forth again.

When he was young, Terrador didn't have much fun. His father always expected great things from him, making Terrador grow up fast. He studied hard and trained a lot, earning him some free time, which he took by the river. It was the only place he could just relax.

One day, as he was making his way to the river, he stopped. Across the river was a red and yellow dragon, chasing what looked like a butterfly. Terrador snorted, continuing on and lying beside the river. The red dragon paused in his game, looking over at the green dragon lying on the other bank of the river's side. He tilted his head, wondering about the other dragon.

Terrador lied upon his paws, thinking over what he had learned earlier that day. All of a sudden, he felt a jab in his side, startling him. Looking to his left, he saw the red dragon. Growling, he asked, "What do you want?"

The red dragon smiled. "Just curious who you were."

"Terrador", he replied, "And you are?"

The dragon bowed gracefully, chuckling to himself. "Ignitus."

Terrador laid his on his paws again, aware of the red dragon Ignitus mimicking his posture. Ignitus seemed to be staring at the green dragon. Terrador sighed and stood up. "Why are you here?"

Ignitus sighed, "I just moved here, to the village across the river." He looked to the other side of the running water. "I've had to move a lot." Ignitus looked down. "I don't have many friends."

Terrador walked over and stood next to Ignitus. "I don't have many friends either."

He had to grin. How Ignitus and he had met was unusual to say the least. From that moment on, they kept meeting at the river, talking and growing closer together, becoming friends. Terrador found himself by the river now. Turning up stream, he went back again, not as far this time.

It had been nearly 6 months since they had first met. Terrador had done well enough in his studies to be too far advanced, making him wait a few months before he could resume. He spent it mostly by the river, waiting for Ignitus to show up.

Ignitus was there every day, sometimes early, sometimes late. The two would do things they both liked. Terrador would show Ignitus how to position troops in their game of war. Ignitus would show Terrador how to have fun by chasing butterflies. They loved every second they could spend together.

On a particularly beautiful day, they decided to try out their wings. Terrador knew what to do, but Ignitus was further along in development. They decided to see if Ignitus could fly yet.

"Now Ignitus, I want you to spread open your wings and beat them."

Ignitus did as told, beating his wings after spreading them. Continuing to follow Terrador's instructions, they believed that Ignitus could actually start to fly. Ignitus crouched and jumped, snapping his wings open and beating down. Terrador grinned as Ignitus stayed in the air. He raced underneath the red dragon, showing the smiling Ignitus that he was hovering.

However, a sudden burst of wind messed with Ignitus's wing movements, tripping them up. With a look of fear on his face, Ignitus was blown a little ways before he started to fall. Terrador saw this with a scared look. He ran towards Ignitus hoping to catch him. Ignitus fell onto Terrador, making him stumble and they tumbled together in a mass of limbs until they stopped moving.

Ignitus lay on top of Terrador, who was lying on his back. Their muzzles were pressed together in a kiss. Ignitus quickly got up, backing away. His face spoke of shock.

"I…have to go" and he took off at a run, heading back across the river and towards his home. Terrador just laid there, his mind in pieces. It had been just an accident, yet he felt something more. Shaking himself off, he stood and walked his way home, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Terrador sighed as he lied down behind the waterfall, feeling the spray on his scales as his armor was off of his body. It brought back the first time he had mated, this waterfall's noise. The roar of the waterfall droned on as he sank into his memories of Ignitus again.

It had been a month since the incident. Terrador had tried to stay away from Ignitus until he understood what was happening to him. That month had torn him apart. He needed to see Ignitus now. Terrador opened his window silently, climbing out slowly to avoid waking his father. He didn't like it when Terrador stayed up late, but if he saw him sneaking out, Terrador didn't know what would happen.

His heart racing in his chest, Terrador sprinted towards the river, going at a Northeast direction, for directly east would be a guardhouse. Reaching the fence, he undid a few planks. He had made a tunnel here a while ago, using it to escape to relax. Terrador had never thought it would be used to help him escape to see someone else.

He wondered through the forest a while, having gotten a little lost. Soon though, he heard the noise of water falling. He fixed his path to walk towards the sound. As he stumbled into the clearing beside the waterfall, he was shocked to see Ignitus there. Ignitus looked up as Terrador entered the clearing. He leapt to his legs.

"Terrador! I didn't think you would be here."

Terrador's heart started to beat faster. "I will always be here", and before he could stop himself, he added, "My love."

Ignitus blushed deeply. Terrador was shocked before he lowered his head in embarrassment. Terrador saw a red paw enter his vision, grabbing his jaw and bringing it up. Now he looked Ignitus in the face. It was short lived as Ignitus tilted his head a little and pressed his muzzle against Terrador's.

Terrador was shocked as his heart skipped a beat, before he closed his eyes and tilted his head, pressing harder against Ignitus's muzzle. Ignitus gave way to Terrador's force and fell back, bringing him on top of him. They kissed each other, letting their love reach its fullest at last.

Terrador smiled as he thought back to that night with Ignitus. It was one of the happiest nights of his life, and he would never forget it. He remembered Ignitus's smile and beating heart. His smooth scales and sinewy muscle underneath. Standing up, Terrador grabbed his armor, put it on, and started back towards camp. As he did, a last memory resurfaced.

Terrador and Ignitus lay side by side, looking into each other's eyes.

Ignitus whispered, "I love you."

Terrador licked Ignitus's lips and whispered back, "I love you too."

Soon afterwards, they both fell asleep in the other's forelegs, not caring what tomorrow would bring, what would happen if anyone found out they had mated.

Terrador returned to camp, lay down and closed his weary eyes as the moon reached its peak.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, anyways here is the next one

**Chapter 8**

Flame groaned as he opened his eyes. As he got out of bed and stretched like a cat,he noticed the note again, which reminded him of last night. Sighing, he decided that he would start his journey later that day. He opened the window, letting a breeze flow through.

Flame inhaled the breeze, enjoying the smell of the forest which lingered upon it. Turning away, he made his bed, before picking up the note again. He decided to slip it under the bed, hiding it the best he could. Nodding when it was hidden from view, he realized he was hungry. He turned towards the door and walked out, going for breakfast.

Closing the door behind him, he made his way down the corridor. At the bottom of the stairs, Ember and Ardvakis stood kissing. Flame rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. The two broke off and looked up at him. Blushing they moved away down the corridor, their tails entwined with each other.

Flame followed after them, entering the main hall with them heading right. He went left, heading towards the dining hall. Flame was surprised to see Cynder up so early. He sat down across from her, waiting for the meal to be served.

Cynder spoke up first. "Have you seen Ember and her new boyfriend yet?"

Flame nodded, "They seem really happy."

Cynder chuckled, "They still haven't mated yet."

Flame rolled his eyes, "Is that all you think about?"

Cynder shrugged, "Hard to think about anything else when it happens daily."

Flame sighed softly. Cynder picked up on it. "What's wrong Flame?"

Before Flame could say anything, the food had been served. It was roasted lamb, served with a small side of fruits. Cynder started in ravenously. Flame shook his head and took small bites, chewing slowly as he thought. Once Cynder was done, she stared at Flame. He sighed.

Eating a grape, Flame said, "I'm worried about Spyro."

Cynder nodded, "As am I."

"What do you think is happening to him?"

"I don't know Flame" Cynder stated.

Flame sighed, wishing he knew. Cynder tilted her hear at Flame as he ate more of his food. After a bit, Cynder leaned forward a bit. "Why are you so worried Flame? You know Spyro. He will get out of it."

Shaking his head, Flame replied "It's not worrying about Spyro that is really wrong though."

"What is it then?"

"Cynder, you know im…" he dropped his voice and leaned in, "gay, right?"

Cynder's eyes widened a bit. "No, I did not."

Flame sighs. "Really? It's not that hard to notice."

Cynder rolled her eyes. "As surprising as that is, you never told me what's wrong."

Flame laid his head on the table next to his plate, having finished and moving it aside. "Cynder, is there something wrong with me?"

Cynder looked confused and tilted her head. "What do you mean by that Flame?"

Flame sighed and looked her in the eyes, tears forming. "Why is it that everyone seems to find someone? I've been looking for a while now, and no one seems to notice me at all."

"Maybe it's because you like males…"

Flame shook his head. "I have been on a few dates, and some seemed to work out for a while. But nothing ever came of it."

Cynder shrugged. "Sometimes things happen, Flame. Maybe you're not destined to be with anyone."

Flame lowered his head. "I hope not." He proceeded in standing and making his way out of the room. Sighing heavily, he went to his room and lay on his bed. Thinking of all the attempts at a relationship, the tears had come forth. He seemed destined to be alone.

Racked with sobs, it took Flame a while to calm down. Once he had, he remembered the note. Grabbing it, he read it again and left his room, door slightly ajar. As he made his way to the armory, a lone dragon crept into Flame's room and read the note. The dragon left the room, planning on tailing the red dragon.

Slowly opening the door, Flame grit his teeth as the door squealed on its rusty hinges. Sighing softly, he squeezed through the small crack he made in the had been many years since anyone had been in the around, the walls had cracked, with vines lining the wall. The metal of the armor was rusted.

Taking small steps, Flame slowly worked his way through the armor, looking for salvageable a few minutes, he had found a selection of armor that was useable, if nothing else. The helmet was a good fit, if a bit rough, with extra holes in it for a dragon with more horns than what Flame had. The bracers were worse off. They were too big for his forelegs, resulting in it always moving from his paw to his leg joint. The tail armor wasn't too bad, compared to the bracers. It was a little snug for him, being a smaller size than Flame was, but it would do for him.

Flame proceeded back out of the door, deciding to leave it as it was, since it made such a horrible racket. Walking softly, slow, and in the shadows, Flame attempted to avoid Cynder, Ember, and their respective boyfriends. It was pretty easy to do, with the exception of Manis, who had nearly caught the red dragon.

As it happened, Flame had been crossing an area with a lot of sunlight pouring through. He ducked into the shadows as Manis started down the hall. Flame turned his head slightly, watching the passing dragon. While this happen, one of the beams of light struck the helmet Flame wore and reflected it at Manis. He blinked before turning around looking for the source. Flame held his breath. Manis started to where Flame was but before he could get there, Cynder came into view, drawing his attention away. She winked at him and turned tail, running further down the hall. Manis chased after her, much to the relief of Flame.

Flame got outside without another incident. Once there, he took off at a run before jumping into the air and flying out of the temple. The sun was bearing down on his back, warming the scales there. Flame smiled as the wind blew past his face, glad he was free and flying. Soon, he angled toward the general direction in which the White Isle lie.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Yay! More postage! Sorry if this is not a very good story, just saying in advance

**Chapter 9**

Flying high in the sky, Flame looked down at the ground. Everything looked smaller from up here. He looked ahead and saw a little bit of blue on the horizon. This was to be the ocean that would hold the White Isle. Sighing softly, he sped up, hoping to reach the ocean before night fall.

Within an hour, Flame landed upon the soft sand, listening to the soft sound of the waves coming onto the beach. He looked around a bit before heading over to a stand of trees. Laying in the shade of the trees, he panted and regretted not bringing anything with him._I should have brought some gems._ By now, the sun was setting over the water as Flame let his head come to a rest upon his paws.

He was in a corridor that had no light and was hidden in deep shadows. Yet he could see fine: the floor was layered with dust, the ceiling cracked and dripping, and the walls with the carved images and runes upon them. He slowly walked forward, with the sense that he had been here, walked this corridor before in a past life. As he walked further down the corridor, it grew steadily darker, with a square of the blackest shadow at the end.

The dragon walked through the square to a room, pitch black but for the glow of a pool of water, swirling eerily green. He shivered as he looked at it before a slight movement caught his eye. The dragon gasped as he saw what looked like a dragon made of shadows. The shadow dragon turned his gaze upon him, as if he had heard him. The red eyes narrowed before the sound of running could be heard. The shadow dragon turned his attention to the sound as an ape came into view.

"What do you want?" hissed the shadow dragon.

"Master, the subject is ready."

"Excellent. Torture him before bringing him to me. I want him as broken as possible."

The ape nodded before running off again, going to relay his master's orders. The dragon shivered and slowly crept back the way he came. The shadow dragon gazed around the chamber, looking at him a second longer than the other areas. He turned and ran before the shadow dragon could do anything.

Flame gasped as he woke up, shivering uncontrollably. _What was that?_ He shook his head, rolling over before getting up. It was obvious that he had thrashed about in his sleep, what with the imprint of a beast such as himself pounded into the grass.

Flame shivered once more before looking at the sky. It was only a few hours since he lay down to sleep. Sighing, Flame spread his wings and took off, knowing he wouldn't sleep again and deciding to continue onwards.

The cool ocean breeze played against Flame's scales and nostrils. The water smelt salty, while it cooled down his body. Grinning lazily, Flame drifted along at a leisurely. The silence was broken however, by a something behind Flame, who had jumped at the noise. He looked back and saw many dragon-like creatures, though its body was keeping it afloat as it had no wings, tail, or legs.

Flame sped up, hoping to avoid a fight if at all possible. He kept glancing back, and kept sawing them gaining on him. Sighing, he looped in the air and started back toward the creatures. Opening his mouth, his built up magical energy was released in the shape of red flames, burning a few of the creatures.

The dragon-like creatures split apart before circling around Flame. Flame was hovering as he looked at the enemy monsters. He was puzzled as why they were not attacking before his eyes grew wide. They were waiting for reinforcements! As quickly as he could, he built up the energy once more and going counter to their circle, released it in a stream of fire. Many of the burned fell, but a few remained.

The monsters now saw Flame as a threat and attacked him. Flame yelped as he felt teeth digging into his leg, back, tail and wing. The extra weight applied, along with one of his wings hampered, caused Flame to be pulled towards the ocean. He struggled as blood poured down his body, before finding purchase on the creature on his leg. He clawed at it wildly, before killing it. Its jaw now slack, it fell into the ocean. Flame had little time to register this as he now built up his energy again and aimed it at the monster on his tail.

The flames shot out of Flame's mouth and hit his tail and the creature. He winced slightly as he was burned, but being a fire dragon, it did him much less damage than to another creature. It let go before it was completely burned alive. Flame ended his flames and tried to get the creature on his wing. He knew that would not get it as they were too close to the ocean now. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for impact.

Flame's eyes opened as he heard what sounded like thunder and a crackle heading for him before he heard a scream from the monster holding his wing. Flame snapped his wings open as he felt the last creature pulled off his back and hear the crackling again. He looked up to see his rescuer. Flame nearly forgot he was flying as he saw none other than Ember dropping the last monster into the water. She just grinned at Flame and beckoned him to come over.

Once he was close enough, Flame exclaimed, "Ember! What are you doing here?"

"Following you of course", she chuckled and winked.

"B-but why?"

"Oh come on, Flame. You need to hide your letters better."

Flame felt his face burn with embarrassment. He had forgotten to hide the letter. Now he was glad his scales were red, hiding most of the blush from view. Sighing softly, he grinned.

"Thanks Ember, you saved me."

"Don't mention it, but weren't we going somewhere?"

Flame looked askance at Ember, who rolled her eyes. "The White Isle perhaps?"

Nodding, Flame turned away and started out once more for the Chronicler's home with Ember by his side.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I need to stop being lazy and post, lol

**Chapter 10**

"Do you even know where the White Isle is?"

Flame sighed and shook his head. Even though having Ember made the trip much better, she continually asked questions. He felt weak after the battle with the monsters, and was starting to lag a bit.

"Hey Ember, why don't we take a rest?"

"We're in the middle of the ocean, where is there land to land on?"

Flame gazed at the horizon. It looked blue and flat like always. He glanced to his sides, seeing mostly the same thing. Night was already almost over and they had flown pretty far already. Too late to turn back now, they pressed onwards.

Ember could see Flame wouldn't hold out much longer. He was shaking slightly, probably as his muscles screamed for him to rest. She had to admire his determination to go on though. Many would have called it a lost cause a long time ago.

"Is the ocean really this big?"

"It must be", Flame answered. His vision was wavering now, the edges getting bleary and the focus going in and out. "Ember, I'm sorry", he whispered.

"Why?"

"Leaving you here." Following that statement, his wings locked up, and he slipped into blackness. Ember screamed Flame's name, trying to catch him, but missed. He hit the water and sunk like a stone.

The water was soothing to him. He had little thought left now. _At last, I'm at peace._

_Not yet, young one._

The voice was strange, alien even. It sounded worn, but caring, and this voice spoke in his mind. A flicker of memory sparked in Flame, but it was burned out quickly. He barely felt it when he had touched ground. It felt like he was rising…

"Flame. Flame, wake up."

A different voice was calling him, distorted and from far away. Flame opened his eyes to the merest of slits. He saw a pink face lined with worry. He groaned deeply. Lying there for a while, he opened his eyes more and looked up at Ember. He gave a weak grin.

"Looks like there is land in the middle of the ocean."

Ember pushed his shoulder playfully. "You almost die and you're making up jokes?"

Flame looked at Ember, slightly confused. "What do you mean, almost died?"

Ember tilted her head. "Don't you remember? We were flying and you just fell into the water. I tried to find you, but couldn't. If it wasn't for this island emerging from below, you would have drowned."

Flame sat up. "Island emerging from below?" He looked around and saw pale blue rocks strewn here and there. "Ember, I think we found it."

Ember nodded. "Can you stand?"

Flame got up on his trembling legs. "I can, but you may have to help me move."

Ember just smiled a bit, which was when he noticed she had a few tears falling from her eyes. "Ember, what's wrong?"

Ember shook her head. "Flame, you almost died. I'm just happy you didn't. Now come here, and I'll try to support you."

Flame limped and trembled over to Ember, who draped a wing over Flame, and set her shoulder underneath him a bit. It would be difficult to walk this way, but it was the only way to press forward.

"Sorry Ember."

"Whatever for?"

"For making you do this."

"Be quiet Flame, this was my decision, as it was when I followed you. I will help you through this."

"Thanks Ember…Ember, you do know me right?"

"Of course I know you; we've been friends for ages."

"I meant that you know that I'm not interested in females."

Ember missed a step and fell forward, causing Flame to fall over as well. She looked at him in a way that made him shift uncomfortably.

"No, I didn't. Why didn't you tell me?"

Flame just sighed and shook his head. "I really didn't need to, but now you know for certain."

Ember looked back into the past at all the attempts to get him to date a female. Now she realized why they had always failed. She had to look at Flame in a new light now, but nothing much changed, as he was still her friend. Ember helped Flame up and continued onwards.

"I'm guessing things have changed now?"

"Not really, no", Ember replied.

Flame blew a sigh of relief. "Thank you for understanding Ember."

"It's nothing I couldn't have figured out if I only thought about it."

Flame just nodded as they continued through many halls, looking for the Chronicler. The many halls ran different ways, some ending with more corridors branching off, others going on for what seemed like forever. Still, others had ramps and staircases leading to different levels of the island and many more ended in doors. Flame and Ember tried some of the doors and found them locked. They also tried to turn down different corridors, but found they were blocked by a wall, presumably of energy.

"Looks like the Chronicler wants us to find him this way", Ember stated.

Flame chuckled. "Of course, he wants to talk to us."

"Only you, Flame."

Ember and Flame both jumped and turned around, looking up at the Chronicler. The chronicler was twice their size at most, his horns jutting above his head. His teal scales matched his eyes, and matched his black flanks well. A crystal hung around his neck. He gazed down at the two dragons with a fire in his eyes, the look of hope.

"What do you mean, only Flame?" Ember asked.

"You're not supposed to be here Ember" the chronicler replied.

"And why not?"

"That message I sent to Flame was meant only for him, but I'm just glad your both safe."

"You never told us your name" Flame remarked.

"Of course, of course", the dragon said before bowing low to both the dragons. "I am the one most call Ignitus."

Flame and Ember gaped. Ignitus had been Spyro's favorite guardian, and his mentor. "B-but how?" Ember got out.

Ignitus chuckled. "The old chronicler wanted me to take over in the new age, as a new dragon is always picked. Now come, we have much to discuss." He said this while looking at Flame. Swallowing his fear, Flame followed the new chronicler with Ember trailing behind.

They entered into a circular chamber with 5 other doors. One had a lightning bolt on it, while another had a snowflake. The third had fire painted on and the last had a rock. The other door was nearly seamless;the only thing showing was the vertical line down from the ceiling to the floor.

The crystal that hung around Ignitus's neck glowed softly before dimming. The seamless door opened to reveal an hourglass extending from floor to ceiling, with the walls filled with books. The two young dragons gaped at the many books inside. Ignitus chuckled at their expressions, before stepping into the room.

As Flame and Ember walked into the chamber, the door closed behind them. Ignitus walked over to a shelf and pulled out a book.

"I expect your wondering why you're here." He said

Flame said, "That, but also why you wrote me a note to bring me here, then spoke through my mind when I was closer."

Ignitus sighed softly. "I would have contacted you through normal means; however I could not as it may have alerted those who seek to resurrect Malefor."

"WHAT?!" Ember exclaimed.

Ignitus just nodded. "Unfortunately, they have found a way to bring him back temporarily."

"How?" Flame asked.

"By breaking Spyro and shredding his soul."

Both Flame and Ember gasped. Ignitus just sighed and said, "It's worse than it sounds. Once Spyro's spirit is broken, they will tear his soul from his body and Malefor can then come back. He will need a lot of gems to be able to get back to what he was before though, which gives you time."

"What do you mean 'gives us time'?" wondered Ember.

Ignitus brought his head down level to the two young dragons and looked at them both. "It falls to you two to find Spyro, and stop Malefor."

"But why us? What is special about two young dragons?" Flame asked.

Ignitus laid down upon the floor, curling his tail around his body as he called out Flame and Ember. Two books floated over to him and he opened them open to certain pages.

"You ask why. Here is why." Turning to Ember, Ignitus said, "Ember, you see the best in all people. Though it may be misplaced, sometimes it is for the best that one you considered an enemy become an ally and treat him like such."

"Flame, you were chosen before this journey ever began…"

"But why?"

"Your father, Flame."

"M-my father?" Flame sputtered. "I don't even know my father."

"You will know, when the time comes, who he is, and how you and he are the same and different."

Flame just shook his head. This whole venture had turned all over. Ignitus opened one of the books and called Flame and Ember's attention to it. On it was a name, which was Malefor.

"You two will need to know more about Malefor before you are ready to confront him and his minions."


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry about lack of update, just been putting it off (and forgot to…)

Anyways, my take on what made Malefor evil

**Chapter 11**

The two young dragons nodded to the wise Chronicler. He cleared his throat before he continued. "First, you need to know that Malefor was not inheritably evil. His anger is what led to his corruption."

"To understand where his anger came from, you must understand his past better. Malefor grew up alone, his parents dead and no other living relative known to him. He got good at hunting in the forests. It wasn't until he was seven before he met another dragon. The dragon was as confused as Malefor at seeing another dragon in a forest. When the dragon got back, he informed the elders who brought Malefor to the temple. They were ecstatic at finding the rare purple dragon and began to teach him."

"However, the elders had a flaw in their minds. They did not see how other dragons treated Malefor. He was used to a hard life as more of a wild beast than a civilized dragon, which worked against him. Lunch the first day was especially hard, as the cushions were there as well as food already there to eat. Malefor was not sure exactly what it all meant. Then, some of the older and more advanced dragons came up on him and caused trouble. They laughed at how Malefor looked when seeing a table stuffed with food and a soft cushion on the floor. Malefor ran from the kitchen, with tears in his eyes."

"That happened a lot of times throughout his time at the temple. But what really hurt him was that while others waited to use their magic until they were older, Malefor had started using it at a very young age. It was a necessity to his survival. His control and power were a bit sloppy, but the teachers smoothed those out in a week, learning not only what he could do, but that he learned at an advanced rate."

Ember asked, "Why would being advanced hurt him?"

Ignitus replied, "It harmed him in that he was the youngest of the dragons taking those classes and lessons. Malefor surpassed his fellow students quickly and was let out nearly a year earlier than would be normal for a trained dragon at his level. He didn't stop seeking knowledge though. The library at the temple was a frequent stop for him. However, don't think him all the way gone yet. There was a small chance that he could have been turned, but something happened."

"What would that be Chronicler?" Flame questioned.

Ignitus chuckled softly and answered, "What else, but love?"

The two dragons were dumbstruck. They had never heard that Malefor loved anyone.

Nodding, the Chronicler continued. "You see, while looking through a book, another dragon had come in to do some work for the elders. She was only a few months from leaving it. Malefor was asked if he would help her locate a certain book. He nodded and they went searching through the vast books. As they looked, she told him her name was Tinia. Malefor introduced himself and asked if she would like help with her research. Tinia agreed and it was the start that could have saved Malefor."

"Over the next few months, the two dragons got closer, and started dating. Malefor was shy around her after she got out of training. He really wanted to take their relationship farther, but was scared of what she would say. To his surprise, she asked him to take it farther. Malefor was surprised, but he said yes. This continued for another few months. Many others had noticed the difference in their ages though. Tinia's father was furious when he found out. In his anger, he moved away with Tinia, despite her protests. The night before they left though, Malefor had asked her to run away with him."

"And she said no?" Ember asked.

Ignitus shook his head. "She said yes."

Flame grew confused, as did Ember. Flame started to think about it and dark magic. "She died, didn't she?"

Ember gasped. "Flame! How could you think that?"

"It is what happened though," Ignitus said.

"What?! How?!" Ember exclaimed.

Sighing, the old dragon said, "If you would let me continue. The two young love-struck dragons were gathering a few things when Tinia's father burst in. He started to yell at Tinia for being a fool and Malefor for leading his daughter around. Malefor replied with a growl and Tinia's father attacked. They fought for a few minutes before Malefor was lying on the ground, exhausted. Tinia's father charged an elemental attack to kill Malefor, but before either of the males could stop her, Tinia got in the way of the blast. Tinia was killed by her father. As her father was realizing this, Malefor's anger broke out and he killed Tinia's father and killer."

All three dragons were silent for a time. Eventually, Flame asked, "He started to look into dark magic then, didn't he?"

"Indeed, young dragon" Ignitus answered. "Malefor searched all the books he could for a way to bring her back. He even looked at black magic. I believe Malefor thought he knew a way to save her."

Ember wondered aloud, "How?"

"By remaking the world in his own image."

The two young dragons looked at each other. Understanding flooded their eyes. Flame then asked, "So he tried to destroy the world to get back his love?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean 'yes and no'?" Ember asked.

"Malefor wanted that at first, and it still was there, but after being exposed to darkness, he wanted to make the world for himself as much as getting back Tinia." Ignitus grew thoughtful for a moment before nodding ever so slightly. "You have learned enough about Malefor, and now it's time for you to be taught a few skills."


	13. Chapter 12

A/N So I promised this a long time ago and just forgot. When I did remember, I could never upload it at the time. Ironically, I'm on this site a lot reading on my ds but don't get on much with my laptop…

Anyways, please excuse my lame attempt to be a harmful writer…turns out, I am not good with dark scenes at all

**Chapter 12**

Spyro lay curled into a ball as small as possible on the stone floor of his cell. The pain he had been through was unimaginable. Tear streaks ran down his snout and his voice was hoarse from his own screams. They had started with using a blade and running it across his body. His purple scales had broken easily to the sharp edge of the blade. He had roared the first few times before starting to grow numb. They had done that for all of the first day.

They continued that the next day, though they did it harder and slower. Spyro's own blood flowed freely as they continued to cut deeply into his body with the blade. Half way through though, they had changed their tactics. They had started to burn his tail. Scorch marks now lined the tail.

For days, they continued to torture him. Froze him, shocked his body, crushed his bones and burned him alive. Yet they always stopped before they killed him. Spyro was thinking of just letting it all end and forever sleep in darkness, it would be better that way. They wouldn't allow that, though, for whatever reason. After only three days, he had started to lose hope of being rescued.

As night came and went, he started to think of his friends. He had loved Cynder unconditionally and she betrayed him. Spyro couldn't love someone who did that. Of course, he knew something like that would happen, but he had always assumed Cynder would tell him. It had hurt him beyond believe to be wrong about her.

Spyro also started to think of Ember. They had slept together once, but she wasn't for him. He even knew of an ice dragon that liked her a lot but was really shy. For over a year, he had told Spyro about his fancy of Ember. Spyro had finally got him to go tell her. Ardvakis. That was his name.

Ignitus. He missed Ignitus. Ignitus was his mentor and could council him in this. Or Volteer, or Terrador, or Cyril for that matter. Any of them would know what to do. He didn't.

Those monsters had said they had a treat for him. What new torture would they have?

Flame. Flame of hope. Flame the dragon. Flame had been named well. He always was there, no matter how far away. Always comforting, always gentle, always kind. He truly had a golden heart. Flame, who liked males. Spyro smiled grimly. Everyone had been fooled by him. Nobody ever guessed of his interests. Flame held a secret out in the open, where no one would look.

Flame. Spyro would hold onto that thought. With nothing else to hold onto, Flame would help. Chuckling softly, Spyro wondered if he was mad. Perhaps he was, or perhaps it was only the pain induced state he was in. Whatever the case, there was hope. Hope in Flame.

The air was warm, much to Volteer's pleasure. The three dragons had been flying for a few hours now, the sun nearing its zenith. They had passed the Tall Plains not long ago. Ahead, black clouds had gathered in the sky. It would rain soon, and the guardians would have to land, maybe even find shelter.

Continuing onward, Volteer noticed something unusual about the black clouds. They didn't seem to be moving with the wind at all. Puzzled, he put the question to his companions.

"I have never seen anything like it," Terrador answered.

"Nor I," Cyril replied.

Moving towards the clouds, the wind started to pick up strength. Soon enough, the wind was trying to push the three dragons all around. Rain began to pour down from the clouds. Lightning crackled near the guardians. Eventually, the dragons were forced to land and began to search for shelter.

On the ground, Cyril found a large overhang. Strangely, Volteer noticed there were holes inside the overhang. Wondering what they were for, Cyril called out. The back of the overhang lead to a cave. Following Cyril while pondering the strange holes, Volteer noticed Terrador was not with them. Looking back, he saw the dragon looking up at the cloud-covered sky, rain pouring onto his face and dripping off.

Volteer was heading back to talk with Terrador when iron bars dropped from the holes. Using his instinct, Volteer crouched, ready for a fight. Terrador started at the bars being dropped and went to rush over before backing slowly in a crouch as apes started to appear to the left and right. Growling, Terrador jumped and spread his wings, taking off. Volteer watched as the apes turned to him and began to laugh.

The leader walked forward, chuckling before saying, "It looks like two of the three variables to the master's plans are out of the way." Looking off to the right, the way Terrador went, he continued. "Too bad that one was too busy thinking to be drawn in." Returning his attention to the yellow dragon, the ape laughed as Cyril came up beside Volteer. "Soon enough, you will be a treat to give the master."

A/N 2: What? A second author's note from me at end? :O Yes, this is a project that MAY be continued, since someone has been trying (and not really) helping me continue this…I don't know why I stopped to be honest, but did.


	14. Author's Note Once More

So…cause I have no idea how to use polls on this site (yet more irony), here is a question for all the peeps that have read this story.

Do you want me to post other fanfics I've done?

I'll be honest, more often than not; they will be or are PWP, M/M stuff with probably AU and OOC.

I would appreciate it if you would note me about your thoughts.


End file.
